To the best of our knowledge, the invention's compounds are novel.
The closest known analogue is 7-methoxy-1,3-heptadien-5-yne, which is reported as a chemical intermediate in Tetrahedron Letters, 1979, 1, pg 7-10. In the document there is no mention or suggestion of any odor properties of the invention's compounds.
Amongst the known compounds having similar odor properties it is useful to mention 1,3-undecadien-5-yne disclosed in EP 694604. However in the document there is no suggestion that an oxa-analogue according to the invention may have an odor at all and even less an odor useful in perfumery.